Snow protection
by Vampire-child-of-the-ligh
Summary: Harry and his friends Draco go with the Order of the Phoenix to Snowflake Manor. Harry begins to have strange visiondreams about the white haired boy who use to live there. The Founders and the Tamblin’s ancestors created a power and dangerous magical
1. Snowflake Manor

Snow protection.

Title: Snow Protection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs J K Rowling and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot no breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it. Any songs I use belong to the bands/artists not me. I own this flick, the plot, Yuki Tamblin, Mrs Tamblin, Mr Tamblin, Caloris Camillus.

Genre: Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance.

Rating: PG –13 but contains swearing, violence, implied child abuse rape, blood drinking.

Summary: Harry and his friends + Draco go with the Order of the Phoenix to Snowflake Manor. Harry begins to have strange vision/dreams about the white haired boy who use to live there. The Founders and the Tamblin's ancestors created a power and dangerous magical book but which must be found before it falls into Voldemort's hands.

"Talking."

/_Dreams or visions._/

'_Talking in dreams or visions.'_

Chapter 1: Snowflake Manor.

The raven-haired teen lay fast asleep in a cocoon of duvets and blankets.

/_The white haired child slowly got up. His head was dizzy and light of loss of blood, his normal pale complexion was paler if that was possible, his body ached all over but the blood in his veins was pumping adrenaline through his body he was going to get out of here. He stood up and ran swiftly out of the room and into his own bedroom. He pulled on some comfy black coloured clothes and pulled his snowy-white hair back into a short ponytail._

_He turned and began to summon his magic to pack everything he could ever need into a magical hold everything feather-light backpack. He pulled on his long black thick and warm travelling cloak and his backpack and walked out of his room. He walked swiftly to the bathroom where he downed a lid full of painkilling potion._

_Then he left the bathroom and began to walk the corridors of his home to find the man who did this to him. He found his Uncle drunk and unconscious on the bed in the gust room. He glared at him then glared at the room around him. He cry silently something he'd learn at and early age. His Uncle was drunk he had no idea what he had been doing or who he had been in the company of at the time._

_Anger like liquid fire burning through his veins. He closed his eyes and went with his emotions rather then his mind. He was willing to let his emotions rule his next actions. Wandless magic was always so much stronger when raw emotions were involved. 'Break!' the boy whispered at the window, he had no need from an incantation._

_The power of his mind and the strength of his emotions would shatter the glass no problem. The pane of glass in the window shattered as if it had been hit by an invisible fist. The boy smiled. He began to direct his anger at other objects in the room._

_The other windows shattered, spilling glass, which glinted like diamonds, all over the carpeted floor. The lamp on the bedside table exploded with a strange loud crackle sound. The bedside table spontaneously combusted leaving a white pile of ash where it had once stood. The wide-screen TV behind the boy exploded but the dangerous fragments never touched the boy they just bounced of an invisible shield of some kind._

_The sink in the enjoining bathroom, the porcelain bowl shattered in thousands of fragments, the taps exploded off and were embedded in the ceiling, hot and cold water began to fountain, pouring water all over the tiled floor. The toilet exploded sending more porcelain shards all over the floor. The glass, which made up the shower cracked then, shattered sending more sparkling diamond like fragments all over the floor._

_The white haired boy was now standing leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. He was smiling to himself all this destruction was siphoning off all his dangerous and negative emotions._

_He looked up at himself in the bathroom mirror, which spanned a whole wall, he gathered his all his remaining hatred, anger, pain, panic, fear and immense sadness and threw it all at the mirror. It cracked. Then seemed to warp forwards and backwards slightly. Then seemed to explode. Shooting the mirror pieces outwards in all directions. The boy simply directed the mirror pieces towards the wall on the other side of the room, which the mirror pieces where then imbedded into to with the force of a bullet._

_With that the white haired boy turned on his heel and left the guestroom all together leaving the destroyed rooms behind him. He walked down the hall throwing open the double doors as he walked down the corridors and out of his house. He stopped to catch his breath and to let his mind catch up with what his emotion wandless magic had done._

_He smiled when he saw it was snowing heavily. The snow brought with it a pure silence and divine beauty with it as well as beautiful but deadly icy chill with it. The large white flakes calmed the boy's still lingering emotions. He knew his life in one way was over. He smiled he was going to end it and no one would be able to stop him . . ._/

The raven-haired wizard woke which a start. His emerald-green eyes wide with shock and confusion at what he had just seen an eight-year-old boy do without a wand. He was panting like he'd just been running. The emerald-green sixteen-year-old teen pushed his glasses out his nose and looked around him.

His flame-red-haired best friend was asleep in the bed next to his, as well as his best friend's older twin brothers' who also had flame-red hair. He got out of bed and walked softly across the room and opened the curtains. The room was filled with an eerie pale dawn-ish light. The ground was covered in snow just like the Headmaster had always said this manor would always be. Large beautiful snowflakes were falling from the soft grey clouds, which filled the whole sky.

The emerald-eyed wizard turned from the window and walked across the room to the adjoining bathroom. He picked up the glass of the side table next to the sink. He filled the glass with ice cold water. He began to drink slowly. A shiver ran down his back, like someone was watching him. He looked up at the mirror and gasped. According to the mirror image in the mirror there was a white-haired boy, who looked about sixteen or seventeen. He had arctic-blue-eyes and his very straight white-hair fell down to his shoulders.

The emerald-green-eyed wizard spun round and drew his wand. The white-haired teen didn't seem to care that the raven-haired teen had his wand pointed at his chest. The emerald-green-eyed teen put his glass down on the side with out look at it.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" the emerald-eyed teen asked.

"You will learn my name if you ask Mr and Mrs Tamblin. As for how I got here in this very bathroom, well I just willed myself here." The white-haired teen said simply.

"Why would Mr and Mrs Tamblin know who you are?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"You ask them and you'll find out." The arctic-blue-eyed teen said.

"Why did you will yourself here?" the emerald-green-eyed teen asked.

"I knew that they were strangers staying here. I sensed you all when you arrived I guess I was just curious that's all." The white-haired teen said.

"How did you sense us?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"I have always been able to sense auras of both Muggles as well Witches and Wizards." The arctic-blue-eyed teen said.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" the emerald-green-eyed teen asked as he walked over to the other teenager his wand still firmly pointed at him.

"Maybe I don't want you to know what my real name is at the moment but if you must call me something. Then you can call me by my nickname Alban. If you ever want to talk to me or if you want any one to talk to then call out the name Alban and I will try my best to come to you." Alban said softly.

"Okay, Alban, why would I do that?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"I have a feeling you'll want to talk to me after you find out who I really am." Alban said. Then he seemed to just disappear as though he'd never even been there at all. The raven-haired, emerald-green-eyed seventeen-year-old wizard was left staring at where the white-haired, arctic-blue-eyed sixteen or seventeen-year-old teen had been standing.

What do you think? Please Read and Review!

5


	2. Occlumency

Snow protection.

Title: Snow Protection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs J K Rowling and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot no breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it. Any songs I use belong to the bands/artists not me. I own this flick, the plot, Yuki Tamblin, Mrs Tamblin, Mr Tamblin, Caloris Camillus.

Genre: Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance.

Rating: PG –13 but contains swearing, violence, implied child abuse rape, blood drinking.

Summary: Harry and his friends + Draco go with the Order of the Phoenix to Snowflake Manor. Harry begins to have strange vision/dreams about the white haired boy who use to live there. The Founders and the Tamblin's ancestors created a power and dangerous magical book but which must be found before it falls into Voldemort's hands.

"Talking."

/_Dreams or visions._/

'_Talking in dreams or visions.'_

* * *

Chapter two: Occlumency.

* * *

The raven-haired teen turned and left the bathroom turning the light off as he left. He walked out of the bedroom and down the long corridors of the manor, which he was staying in with his friends and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He walked down the large spiral staircase and into the kitchen. He found his new friend the blond-haired Slytherin.  
"Morning Harry." The blond said looking up from his copy of the _Daily Profit_.  
"Morning Drak." Harry said as he sat down opposite Draco and poured himself a cup of tea. Harry poured himself a bowl of cereal, poured some milk on it and began to eat his breakfast.

After a few minutes of silence Draco turned to Harry and said,  
"You know we have Occlumency practise today."  
"Yes Moony mentioned it last night." Harry said. He finished his breakfast and went up stairs to wake Ron and his brothers.  
"Drak, can you meet us in the library?" Harry said.  
"Sure," Draco said going back to reading his horoscope in the _Profit_.

* * *

Later that morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stood in the library. It has taken ages to wake up Ron who had wanted to have I lie in, something he didn't have while at Hogwarts.  
"_Legimimens_," Ron said. Harry felt a weird numb then a slight burning sensation behind his eyes. A rush of images followed the odd sensations: Cedric dying, Voldemort's rebirth, Sirius dying, Alban destroying the guest bedroom with powerful wandless magic and Alban standing in front of large windows with snow falling peacefully in the background… 

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head but stopped when it made him feel dizzy. Why did everything hurt so much? Harry wondered why'd he'd seen Alban standing in front of large windows with snow falling behind him? Why was that room so familiar to him? Then everything fell into place. That room was the one he was sharing with Ron and Fred and George.

Mumbling an excuse about finishing a potions essay he'd already finished he left. Harry walked along the corridors that lead to the room he was sleeping in. He opened the door and found…

* * *

What do you think please read and review flames welcome. 

3


	3. Questions and answers

Snow protection.

Title: Snow Protection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs J K Rowling and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot no breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it. Any songs I use belong to the bands/artists not me. I own this flick, the plot, Yuki Tamblin, Mrs Tamblin, Mr Tamblin, Caloris Camillus.

Genre: Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance.

Rating: PG –13 but contains swearing, violence, implied child abuse rape, blood drinking.

Summary: Harry and his friends + Draco go with the Order of the Phoenix to Snowflake Manor. Harry begins to have strange vision/dreams about the white haired boy who use to live there. The Founders and the Tamblin's ancestors created a power and dangerous magical book but which must be found before it falls into Voldemort's hands.

"Talking."

/_Dreams or visions._/

'_Talking in dreams or visions.'_

Chapter three: Questions and answers.

Harry walked along the corridors that lead to the room he was sleeping in. He opened the door and found Alban lying on his bed, his white-hair was scattered across the pillow.

"Alban?" Harry said as he walked over to his bed. The white-haired teen opened his eyes and turned to look at Harry.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked and sat next to Alban. Alban flinched away from him. Harry's eyes widened.

"I had to return home, my Uncle found where I was hiding." Alban said softly.

"Where are you hiding from your Uncle?" Harry asked.

"He hurt me once when he got really drunk once." Alban said softly. Harry blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean really hurt you?" Harry asked. Alban said nothing but he pulled down the sleeves of his black jumper, revealing two long white scars one across each wrist. Harry gasped.

"Why'd you try to kill yourself?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Why'd the hell would care." Alban hissed coldly closing his arctic blue eyes. Harry was hurt and taken aback, why was Alban being so cold all of a sudden.

"I do care and I want to be your friend." Harry said softly. Alban slowly opened his eyes and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said not breaking eye contact with Harry.

"For what?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"For doubting you wanted to be my friend." The snowy-haired teen said.

Harry hadn't asked the Tamblin's about Alban yet. He couldn't understand why Alban had flinched away from when he sat down. Harry slipped one hand under Alban wrist and with the other hand gently ran the pad of his finger along the white scar on Alban's right wrist. Alban whimpered.

"Please stop." Alban whispered. Harry didn't stop. Alban's bottom lip began to tremble. Alban tried to push Harry's hand away but he couldn't. The raven-haired teen looked down at the white-haired teen his eyes were glazed with tears.

"Why?" Harry asked. He knew their must be a reason for why Alban had tried to commit suicide. Alban looked at Harry in slight confusion.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'. You tried to kill yourself of cause it matters." Harry shouted and then wished he hadn't as Alban flinched away from him.

"It was nine years ago. I was scared, young and foolish." Alban said softly not looking Harry in the eyes. He wasn't looking at Harry at all he was watching the snow fall outside. Harry was shocked Alban was open with the fact that he'd tried to commit suicide when he was eight but not the reason why. Something seriously bad must have happened for an eight-year-old to attempt to commit suicide. Harry knew something had happened before he saw Alban destroying the bedroom and the bathroom in the strange dream he'd had.

"Alban's what's your real name?" Harry asked. He was hoping that because Alban was being so open that he might just answer his question. Alban smiled softly and said,

"Why don't you ask Mrs Tamblin what the name Yuki means to her then you'll get the answers you seek."

"Is your name Yuki?" Harry asked. Alban said nothing and vanished.

* * *

Harry left the room and walked down stairs he needed to find Mrs Tamblin. He found her sitting in her living room reading _The Da Vinci Code_ by Dan Brown. He looked at the long blond haired woman, who was absorbed in her book.

"Mrs Tamblin." Harry asked. Mrs Tamblin stopped reading and looked up at Harry. She put her bookmark in the book and put in down on the coffee table beside her.

"Yes Harry?" She asked.

"Does the name Yuki mean anything to you?" Harry asked softly.

Time seemed to stand still. Harry watched the emotions flash across Mrs Tamblin's eyes.

"Yes it does. Yuki was the name of my only child. He was beautiful he was an albino. He had snowy-white-hair and arctic-blue-eyes. I wish I'd taken him on holiday with us. But I didn't I left him in the care of my brother-in-law. My brother-in-law got really drunk, beat him up and probably did more then that but he doesn't remember. Yuki ran outside into a blizzard. According to Caloris our nearest neighbour he found Yuki when he was walking his dog. My little Yuki had killed himself. The snow was coloured c-crimson." Mrs Tamblin said sadly and buried her head in her hands crying.

Harry stood frozen to the spot. Mrs Tamblin was crying and it was all his fault. They thought Alban was dead.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered and turned and left he needed to speak to Alban.

* * *

What do you think? Please read and review. 


End file.
